


Scoops for S.Coups

by TBCat



Series: The Pledis Region [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Birthday Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCat/pseuds/TBCat
Summary: Across the imposing doors of the stadium is stretched a handwritten banner. "Pokemon League closed for personal event. All challenges postponed to tomorrow," is written in neat bold calligraphy.Pokemon AU Drabble written for SCoups Day 2019.





	Scoops for S.Coups

**Author's Note:**

> Happy S.Coups Day 2019! This is just a short drabble~.
> 
> I'm actually really surprised this is my first Pokemon fusion, considering that Pokemon is my First and Forever Fandom.

The mountain is a beautiful corner of untamed nature dotted with caves, dense forest, and meandering waterways. Hidden behind the mountain is a valley carpeted in gentle pink and blue flowers in which sits a coliseum-style stadium. Across the imposing doors of the stadium is stretched a handwritten banner. "Pokemon League closed for personal event. All challenges postponed to tomorrow," is written in neat bold calligraphy. 

The coliseum is a maze of rooms and hallways that all circle to the massive, open air battle field in the center. The stadium seats are empty, and the variety of rooms cloistered within the coliseum walls are empty of their usual occupants. The center arena is made of packed dirt and filled with a scene of unusual bustle.

"Vernon, will you manage the grill?" Seungkwan shouts across the yard. 

"Sure, but I know shit about grilling," Vernon yells back.

"You're the best fire type trainer in the region and you don't know how to grill?" Seungkwan demands.

"Don't typecast me," Vernon says, "How about I help Soon with the speakers?" 

"Who let Soonyoung in the audio booth?" Seungkwan squawks. The chatot on his shoulder takes off in a ruffle of feathers to repeat the question. "Yes, yes, please go before he breaks something."

"I can handle the grill," Jun offers.

"Ooh, me too," Jeonghan says. The slurpuff next to him barks in agreement. 

"You? Okay, okay, sure," Seungkwan says. He squeezes his fists in stress. 

Joshua rests a grounding hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, relax," he says, "Seungcheol would be happy with less than nothing. Whatever parts of the party are ready by the time he wakes up will be more than enough for him."

"Fine, fine, you're right," Seungkwan agrees, "but I still need to bring out the picnic tables, put up decorations, and set up an ice cream bar, at least."

"Okay," Joshua agrees easily, "and my Pokemon can move tables or decorate easily. I can even get Minghao's help to go faster. Why don't you direct Mingyu and set up this ice cream bar idea you have."

"Its 'Scoops for S.Coups'!" Seungkwan defends. "It's cute."

Joshua pats Seungkwan on the back and calls a chimecho out of their pokeball. Seungkwan doesn't have time to pout before Joshua teleports away. He pouts anyway and raises an arm to signal for Chatot to land.

"Find Mingyu, buddy," Seungkwan orders. The pokemon ruffles her blue feathers and takes off to lead Seungkwan through the Coliseum's hallways marked for staff. A handful of twisting turns later, and Chatot lands on the tiled floor in front of a walk-in freezer.

The storage room is largely unused, and stocked with shelves and shelves of the on-location mart's less frequently bought items. "Why did he come here," Seungkwan mutters. He grabs the handle and jerks the door open. The cold hits Seungkwan with physical force, and he quickly withdraws Chatot into her Pokeball before she can complain. He moves his hand to hover over a different pokeball on his belt, just in case, and steps forward.

"Mingyu," Seungkwan calls, "are you here?" He is answered with a crash and a flash of light from behind a shelf deeper in the freezer. Seungkwan sighs and pulls out his pokeball as he moves forward. 

"Watch out!" Seungkwan hears Mingyu shout, "There is an infestation of Vannill-" Seungkwan bounces the pokeball in his hand against the floor. A flash of light releases a large red and grey predatory bird.

"Talonflame," Seungkwan says authoritatively, "we're working with Mingyu. Use Tailwind." Talonwind chirps pleasantly rests his warm bulk against Seungkwan while looking around the medium sized room. Then the bird takes off with a sudden flap of his strong wings, releasing a handful of embers into the cold, and screeches a hunting cry into the air. A blast of wind rushes through the freezer from behind them, and Seungkwan listens to the AC vents groan. 

"Thanks!" Mingyu shouts. Seungkwan estimates that Mingyu is behind the next shelf. "Rock Blast, Cinccino!" Seungkwan listens to a series of crashing sounds.

He rounds the corner to see Mingyu shivering and struggling to balance an armful of different flavored ice cream jars. He obviously disturbed a fairly old and entrenched nest of Vanilluxe in the back of the freezer. Talonflame scares the defeated ice Pokemon to a different row of shelves with a flap of his wings and a screech. Cinccino chitters in thanks and jumps onto Talonflame's back to start preening the large bird. 

"Oh, thank goodness," Mingyu says. He creeps towards Talonflame's warmth. "Can you help carry some of these?"

"Yes, of course," Seungkwan says. He grabs half the ice cream, and follows Talonflame back out of the freezer. 

They get back to the center field to see Minghao's Medicham and Joshua's Chimecho telekinetically lifting a Happy Birthday banner into position on the far wall. The tables are neatly placed with clothes and chairs, and Jeonghan and Jun are laughing as much as they are grilling. Seungkwan claims a table to arrange the ice cream on, and asks Mingyu to have one of his Pokemon use Ice Beam to make some sort of cooler. Seungkwan rushes off to grab paper bowls, spoons, and ice cream scoops. 

Seungcheol wakes up late, which isn't too surprising considering that his alarm clock was sabotaged. He blearily stumbles into the central arena, calling the names of the Elite Four or a secondary staff member to explain the empty hallways. The sun in the sky shines clearly down on the prepared party, and Wonwoo has his camera ready. 

"Happy Birthday!" the crowd of trainers shout while Seungcheol's eyes are still adjusting to the sunlight. Woozi seems to have conscripted Dino and Vernon's help to arrange an impromptu, miniature fireworks show that blasts into the sky. Seungcheol instinctively whips out his pokeball and commands his Altaria to use Protect as he is still materializing. The bird trumpets a mighty call and has erected a transparent blue shield even as Seungcheol realizes that he walked into a party rather than an attack. He collapses to the ground, laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never imagined I would write an event fic (ex birthdays, christmas, etc), but the combination of SVT and Pokemon really convinced me.


End file.
